1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a connection structure of an external conductor terminal of an electric cable and, more particularly, to a connection structure of an external conductor terminal to be connected to an external conductor wound, in an enclosing manner, around an outer periphery of a single cable or multiple cables.
2. Background Art
A coaxial electric cable (which is referred to also as a “shielded electric cable) has widely been used as an electric cable for a region that requires a shield against electromagnetic waves, and the like; for instance, an electric cable for wiring among electric units of an automobile, and the like (see Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2002-218622). The coaxial electric cable has a configuration in which one or a plurality of internal conductors (core cables) are sheathed with an insulating coating (an internal insulator) and in which an external conductor provided around an outer periphery of the insulating coating is covered with a protective coating (an external insulator). In the coaxial electric cable, an external conductor terminal to be brought into an electrical conduction with another circuit (e.g., a circuit for a connection with an electric part of an electric unit, or the like) is connected to the external conductor. When the external conductor terminal is connected to the external conductor, the protective coating of the coaxial electric cable is peeled off from its one end to a predetermined length, thereby laying the external conductor bare. The external conductor terminal is connected to the thus-bared area of the external conductor.